Mycoplasma were isolated from matched pairs of urine and semen but not from the vas deferens. In this population recover rate of classical mycoplasma was about 10% and 20% for the T-strain mycoplasma. The recovery rate correlates with previous studies in pregnant women from the same population. The results of these studies indicates that mycoplasma in this population is not associated with abortion nor with low birth weight babies. Marines with nonbacterial chronic urethritis and normal controls were cultured for mycoplasma. The recovery rate of mycoplasma was higher than the previous studies. Initial analysis of the data indicates that there was no significant difference in recovery rate between those with urethritis and normal controls.